User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/Eight Years! Amazing! New/Old Chapters
Hello everyone! Happy anniversary (although it's a day late)! Honestly, it's hard to believe it's been eight years since I started this series (though it's sad to lament that the last three of those have passed without much to show for it in regards to this series; at least not in "material" form that you guys could appreciate). The inactivity aside, it's amazing how it's been so long that I've been writing this and stories altogether. It'll be a decade soon! Oh my brick, how we're growing! This has been a most enjoyable journey so far, though, and I'm glad to have all of my wonderful friends on board with me. A great thanks to Jonna and James who have consistently been supporting me along the way since the very start of their career as readers of the Story of a Minifigure. Here's to hoping that this journey continues with a lot more great moments to be had, more story to be written and maybe just maybe more readers to be found. On the matter of more story, though, if you head over to the recent activity of this wiki, you will notice I just made an update to Strange Odd Shadow. For those of you who might not have already heard of it throufh direct communication with me, it's been a while now that I decided to make yet another iteration of the SOS story in order to improve on several aspects of this book, its prequel and the series in general. More importantly I've decided to ditch the minifigure-ish and LEGO-esque nature of the series completely in favour of a more realistic and possibly accessible to a wider audience environment. I (re-)rewrote the first chapter a while ago, but didn't intend to publish it until I was very sure it was the last version and that I'd continue to update it regularly. I'm still not sure about either (I might still want to revisit what I've written for the inclusion of dialects/accents), I really wanted to do something for this anniversary, so I got down to business and finished the second chapter (well that's half the truth; in reality my heart wasn't really in it until late into yesterday night when I pushed myself to write more in hopes of meeting the deadline; I failed, but at least I got it done today). With two chapters to deliver (because I've already shown the first to most of you), I thought something could be done. It's a bit of a shame that delivering a chapter has become enough to be an event for this story, but here we are anyway, so why don't we just dwell on the good and celebrate that it's here, hoping that perhaps I'll write more soon (something which I can't guarantee right now, but would like to do). You will also notice that the five chapters of the previous version of SOS are now gone. This isn't unreasonable considering they won't match up to the new first two chapters, but if you want to check them out anyway, you'll find them in the history of the page. In conclusion, happy belated story birthday and enjoy the chapters, please. I hope they're good. Category:Blog posts